


Let Us Help Eachother

by abagofskeettles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, Erwin is a dom, F/M, Kitten, Levi is a switch, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OFC is a sub, Pet Names, Smut, Spanking, This popped in my head the other day, Threesome, and hange erwin and ofc, be aware, but it's PORN, hange loves to tease mike about it because he has been in awe of erwin and ofc since then, mentioned relations between erwin mike and ofc, mentions and descriptions of death, ofc is dealing with some shit, smacking, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abagofskeettles/pseuds/abagofskeettles
Summary: Scarlett Muliere and Erwin Smith have a lengthy history that began when they were young and continued into adult hood. They began as friends, then companions in the battle field, and eventually involved in the bedroom. Scarlett has always had trouble with maintaining her emotions after stressful events. The tension and loud noise never left her unless she got it out from someone else telling her what to do. Erwin Smith stepped in to take this place a while ago and since then Scarlett has been able to see straight.After the events of the wall in the Trost District, Scarlett hasn't been able to release all the noise going on in her head. She lost many soldiers that were ready to put their lives down and succeeded in doing so. This loss was weighing down on Scarlett so hard that she started snapping at her own soldiers. Once she was at Mitras for the discussion/rounding up of well known officers for future plans, she had found her peace again, but this time with some extra company.Or a small story/smut with some plot on two times Levi walked in on Erwin and Scarlett, but the second time he was invited in.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Original Female Character
Kudos: 29





	1. The Noise is too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a few chapters long. So stick with me! :D  
> *Very descriptive death in the beginning*

Trost had been a disaster from the morning to the time Scarlett lay her head on a pillow. The replay of seeing her fellow soldiers being _munched_ on by Titans was stuck in her head. The sounds of crunching of bones, ligaments, and meat as the Titans chomped down while blood, body parts, and spit burst into the air to land on a nearby roof or street rang in her head. She could still hear the screams for help and out of desperation. There was no way Scarlett could have saved them all, but she tried as rapidly as her gear would let her. The beating of her heart was slow and steady as she swung through the city. Rooftop shingles shattered under the pressure of the steel wires of the ODM gear. Heavy footsteps were ahead and going fast.

"Abnormal!" Someone had shouted from the left to get the attention of others, but Scarlett already had her mind upon getting the bastard. A loud cry came from her mouth as she neared the Titan and swung to it's left as it tried to bite her wires. The head of the Titan tried to follow her movements, but she was too quick to swing left and behind it to come down on its neck. Two perfectly deep slices were made within record time and an effortless amount of gas. Thanks to her old man, that maneuver was an easy distraction for any Titan and very few had ever countered it. The damn man could never let her catch a break with those maneuvers. 

Scarlett's father was once the commander of the Survey Corps, so he had harshly taught her how to be quick, fast-thinking, and effective to take down a Titan. No Titan that had ever been in her sight lived on to see another day. 

A groan of frustration slipped past her lips as the day slipped from her mind. Or attempted to anyway. 

_"I wasn't quick enough to save them all," Scarlett had said to her squad leader on her first day outside the walls._

_"Scarlett, you are quick and get shit done, but you can't save everyone with your speed. You have saved more lives today than most Commanding Officers will in a year. Don't let your ability to fight well overcome with the fear of not being able to save everyone."_

As one of the most agile soldiers that the Survey Corps had, the horrors she saw was undeniably unhealthy and took a great toll on her. She could never get over how many friends and fellow soldiers she had seen taken from her by a Titan. Memories were always flowing through to remind her of what those dreadful creatures have done. 

Scarlett finally gave in and threw the blankets off of her. The cold floor gave a little relief to sore feet from a long day abusing them and soon they were being used again to walk down to the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to bed after a long day, but Scarlett imagined most were not asleep. She kept her steps quiet and avoided catching her sleep shirt and pants on anything as they were ill-fitting. One-shoulder was slightly showing and her pants were a few inches too long for as they drug along the ground. 

As Scarlett approached the kitchen footsteps sounded off the wall. Her body slowed in movement and breathing as she stood steadily. Slowly her feet led her into the kitchen as she peaked around the door frame. A tall blonde figure stood facing the counter opposite of the doorway. Bread and cheese were sitting atop the counter along with a very expensive looking bottle of liquor. There was no glass, so the first thing that came to mind was how much had been drunk straight from the bottle. The bottle maybe had a fourth of liquid left.

The man, Erwin Smith, had on uniform pants, socks, and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Scarlett couldn't see it, but she knew that his shirt would be unbuttoned partially because he always got hot while drinking. His body swayed from side to side, then from side to leaning his arms against the counter.

A shallow breath left her body as she knocked on the door frame.

"Erwin?" Scarlett almost whispered so she wouldn't scare the man. Which was effective because he didn't even turn around as he grunted. Scarlett slowly stepped into the kitchen with quiet steps and her attention turned to the man in front of her who had turned just slightly towards her. Enough for her to see that his shirt was open and unbuttoned down to his abdomen. At first, she wasn't sure what to do, continue to get what she wanted to eat or approach the man, but once she noticed that his face and chest were scattered with red, her mind had been made up to approach him. 

"Hey," Erwin roughly pushed out the word, "What are you doing down here?"

Usually Scarlett would offer a small smile in comfort, but her ability to do so was crushed from the day's events and even the past few weeks. The past week had been a disaster in the fact that her squad was lessened from a Titan attack outside the wall on a mission to explore Wall Maria. Scarlett's stress was high and she had even snapped at one of her own. This was unusual behavior for her as she was always calm and rational towards them. It did not go unnoticed by Captain Levi, but he didn't say anything to her. Her fellow soldiers had whispered among themselves. What they didn't know was this lashing out was from the lack of control from Erwin which she hadn't received in quite a while. 

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought some food would be comforting. I see you have started without me." Even though it was said to lighten the mood, her face didn't show any sign of humor.

"I haven't eaten a bite all day, so here I am drowning in liquor as well." Erwin had turned back to the bottle next to him. He looked at it for a few seconds before pushing it towards Scarlett. There was a slight hesitation in her movements before she reached out to grab the bottle. Instead of taking a drink of the liquor, she shifted to her left to walk towards the other bottles and soon found its place among them. Scarlett sighed as she straightened out the display, catching the attention of Erwin. 

Erwin would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed Scarlett's behavior, even in his drunken stupor. As soon as she put the bottle up, he knew that recent events have taken a toll on her and his mind was made up.

When she turned around to him, he said, "Kneel." It would have been more seductive if he wasn't so stupidly drunk, but it still sent a visible shiver down her spine. Immediately her knees hit the floor with a soft _thunk_ that rang in his ears. He now noticed one of her shoulders was uncovered from the lack of a fitted nightshirt. Scarlett's hair just barely wisped along her shoulders. Erwin admired her persistence and good behavior because she already had her hands behind her back and her head tilted to the side in submission. The only thing giving a hint that she was in desperate need of some control was her breathing. It was ragged and heavy as her chest followed suit to her breathing. 

"Tell me, kitten, what do you need?" 

For Scarlett, it was hard to breathe, to think correctly, or even form words at the moment. All that was running through her mind was _finally_. She could have some relief from all this tension in her body, he could take all this pain away and she could be free from her screaming mind. Only one thing interrupted these thoughts. 

"Are you sure you can do this while-", Scarlett didn't get to finish because a hard smack across her right cheek rang out into the room. Her head hung where it had turned to the left in surprise and even more desperation. A small moan was let out from the depths of this want. Erwin's hand stung, but her face was burning with a red mark. 

"I said-," Erwin took a few steps closer, smelling of liquor and sweat, reached around her to grab the hair at the bottom of her head and _pulled_. Scarlett's head lolled into his hand as he looked her in the eye. "What do you need, _kitten?_ " 

Scarlett's head was screaming with so many thoughts of her fellow soldiers, her friends, and family that with this pain, all fell away into a deep hole. She felt as if she no longer needed to hold onto what had happened, but to live in the moment now. Saliva filled her mouth and she swallowed it to let the dryness of her throat leave so she could speak.

"I need you." 

Erwin wasn't pleased with this answer, so he tugged harder on her hair, causing a loud moan to leave Scarlett's lips. Her mouth was now hanging open, pupils dilated, and the slight squirm of her hips told him she was more than ready for anything he could give to her.

"If I have to repeat this one more time, I will not touch you or give you what you need."

This stirred something in her because she quickly said, "I need you to fuck my mouth with your cock."

Erwin purred in adoration for her neediness. Scarlett's need was so fucking hot to him. His cock jumped at her words which caused a strain against his pants. This hadn't gone unnoticed by her because her eyes flicked down quickly to his bulge. Scarlett's whimper caused him to grin at her. Slowly he pulled on her hair upwards to give her the hint to stand. Scarlett stood with his movement and soon she was standing in front of him with his hand still locked in her hair. Erwin looked her in the eye, studied her face of pure bliss, then he pushed his mouth onto hers. The recovery time from his intrusion was quick as she kissed him back just as harshly. The sloppiness of the kiss was mainly due to Erwin's drunken state, but it didn't matter to either of them. 

Scarlett's heart pounded as her knees got weak, but she couldn't do anything because of Erwin's hand in her hair and his drunkenness would make them topple over. Her focus was on how soft his lips were against hers that it invaded all her senses. The sound of their lips, the harshness of the kiss, the taste of liquor on his lips, and the smell of liquor, sweat, and berries all mixed. Erwin hadn't even noticed, but Scarlett's hands were no longer behind her back, but now unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. A few buttons had been undone before he grabbed her hands with a free hand and yanked them off of him. 

"Are you looking to get punished? Is that what you want?" Erwin's voice was rough as he spoke. Scarlett's eyes wouldn't meet his as he glared down at her. His collar bones must have been intriguing as they were at eye level for her.

Scarlett's eyes flickered along the bone that was peeking out from under his shirt. Her tongue slipped out onto her lip as she hungrily looked at him. She refused to look him in the eye for being bad. The pull of her need pulled her own body towards him as she tried to lick that one spot, but his grip on her hands and hair reminded her that that would be impossible. 

"Scarlett," The way he drug out her name deeply and smoothly scared her to where she finally looked at him. "I'm going to let you go and I am going to sit in the chair behind you, but you are going to stay here. Got it?" 

Scarlett tried to nod at first, but the pull on her hair made her wince. Her lips were tender from the kissing as she said, "Yes, Commander Erwin." A very menacing grin sprung to his lips at her response. Scarlett had done well, but there was still far to go. 

"Now, kneel." Erwin's grip on her hair released and she fell to the floor in a heap. The force of his kissing and commands had taken a toll on her strength to where it was hard to kneel. Slowly she sat up so her knees were on the ground and her back was straight up. Brown hair cascaded around her face as she looked towards the ground. 

When Erwin saw that she was going to comply, he huffed and slowly made his way behind her to a chair. Cold wooden floor panels crept through his socks as he walked. This sent a shiver up his spine, especially since the chair was cold as well. Goosebumps rose along Erwin's skin as he relaxed. The dizziness from the liquor was making it a little difficult for him to keep track of Scarlett's actions, but that didn't stop him from letting her know who was in charge. 

Erwin let a minute or so go by so that Scarlett would have to suffer the silence. In that minute, Erwin let his head roll back and stretched his limbs out. A few pops let out from between his joints and a groan was let out. Once he was in his seat normally with his legs spread out in front of him, arms relaxed on the armrests and hips sitting towards the edge of the seat so Scarlett would be able to get a better angle. One of his hands undid the buckle of his pants, then the button, and then the zipper. His cock was hard against his briefs, almost begging to give it attention as precum soaked through his briefs. A sigh came from Erwin's mouth as he pulled down his briefs to release his cock. Red skin covered the area of his cock as the white of precum stood out. The rest of the buttons on his shirt were now unbuttoned to show the red sprinkling his chest. Erwin looked up to Scarlett where she was kneeling. That blue nightshirt still hung from her shoulder, but now he could see that her pants were covering her feet as well. 

Erwin chuckled at the thought of her running around tripping on her pants. This caused Scarlett to stir slightly from her position. 

"Scarlett," Erwin drew out each syllable in such a way that sent a shiver down her spine. Even with the room quite silent, a small gasp was barely heard from Scarlett. "Turn to me, kitten. When you think you won't be disobedient, then crawl to me."

This confused Scarlett, but she lifted her head at his command, placed her hands on the floor to the side of her so she could move her lower body to the side to face Erwin. A little more shuffling and Scarlett was staring right at his cock. Now she understood why he said what he did because all she could think about was running over to him and choking herself on his cock. This sent blood rushing down her body and between her legs became slick. Heavy breaths caused Scarlett's chest to rise and fall heavily as her nails scratched the floor below her. 

"Fuck." It was only quiet enough for her to hear, but it still rang out in her ears. It has been so long since Erwin has taken control that it is now hard to control herself. Scarlett attempts to slow her breathing so she can think, but his reddening cock is calling for her. She wants to lick, suck and pleasure Erwin. As he sits there in all his glory, cock in hand, mouth slightly open in pleasure, brows furrowed, his chest and abdomen peeking out from his shirt, and eye boring holes into Scarlett's face. Her face became hot with want as he stared at her. 

Eventually Scarlett collected herself enough to where she moved her arms first, then her legs towards Erwin. The wooden floor was not comfortable to crawl on, but no complaint came from her. All that mattered was the magnificent sight before her.

Once Scarlett had gotten between Erwin's legs, her tongue was reaching out to touch her lower lip to wet it. This action caused Erwin to grin.

"Scarlett, my kitten, would you be so kind in helping me?" His hand rose to sweep his fingers through her hair and tug.

Scarlett huffed out a breath as she lay her head on Erwin's inner thigh. Gazing up to Erwin, she once again wet her lower lip in anticipation. 

"Yes." Once again her words were barely heard, but this time Erwin caught onto it. 

Erwin sat up once more to kiss Scarlett with a slightly open mouth. Immediately his tongue protrudes into Scarlett's mouth and is met with a gasp. This action and quickness also made her squeeze her legs together to give her self some relief. As he kissed her, one hand stayed in her hair as the other brushed against her shoulder that was exposed. Fingers played with the flesh and muscle to even go as far as massaging the area. Small moans came from Scarlett and vibrated against Erwin's mouth. His hand came from her shoulder to bring his fingers around her neck and _squeezed_. Scarlett's moans were broken off and the kiss was broken. Eyes rolled back as her body went slack against his touch with her neck bared to him. 

Erwin smirked at her submissive state for his touch. She would do almost anything for him to touch her neck like this. Erwin didn't let go of her neck or hair as he pulled her towards his cock. The hand in her hair pulled her to his cock and he said, "Suck." Scarlett snapped out of her submissive state enough to still submit, but also listen to his command. Small and rough hands came up to grab onto his thighs for support as her head was being pushed to him. Mouth open and ready, Scarlett took the head of his cock in her mouth and licked. Erwin's breathing stopped for a few seconds as he relished in how she felt. For him as well it had been too long. 

Scarlett didn't move for a little bit before licking more and letting the saliva drip down to make it easier to take more of him in. Once this was done, she pushed herself farther onto him until he reached the back of her throat. This was one problem Scarlett had was that she could never take all of him in. One hand came up from Erwin's thigh to stroke what she could not take. Using her saliva to make it easier to slide against him, she began bobbing her head up and down slowly along with his cock.

Erwin's breathing became ragged as she did so. The hand on her neck had slipped in the process while the hand in her hair pulled her up and down along his cock. A surprising moan ripped itself from Erwin as she took her other hand that was not occupied and fondled him. It took a lot of self-control for him to not cum right then. A growl came from Erwin as he grabbed her hand and yanked it away from him. A small yelp came from her as she was pulled off of his cock and slapped across her left cheek. 

"You're being a bad girl. I only let you use your hand because you can't handle all of me. Do you want me to make sure you never have to use your hands again and I just stuff myself down your throat?" This threat received a small moan from Scarlett. Her mouth and chin were covered in saliva and the red mark on her cheek burned. A glassy look had come over her eyes as she stared into his own eyes. Those red eyes had such a lustful appeal to them that it was hard for Erwin to even resist. 

"Don't you dare touch again or I am going to make you suffer another day." 

Scarlett nodded at his command once more as she hoped she could behave for him. Erwin had brought his hand back into her hair and grabbed her to pull her to his cock once more. Scarlett complied and took him in her mouth once more and began to suck. Small grunts came from Erwin as she hollowed her cheeks and used one hand to stroke the rest of his cock. Each time she pulled up, her tongue licked the head of his cock before it went back to flatten against the bottom of her mouth to prevent scrapping teeth against him. Slowly he felt himself getting closer to release. The hand in her hair tightened its grip as he pushed her father onto him. Small gagging sounds came from her, but he knew that she didn't mind. His hips began to buck up slightly with the rhythm of her bobbing. Scarlett sped up her movements as soon as his hips moved because she knew he was close. 

For a second the thought of slowing down passed through her mind, but she thought she had better not as she had caused enough trouble today for him. So, instead she strokes her hand faster and sucked harder on his cock as the spit served as good friction on his cock. His head fell back against the wall behind him as pleasure took over. The hand in her hair slacked as she continued to suck on him as his cum filled her mouth. Scarlett stayed as she wasn't instructed to pull off of him and waited until he stilled her with his hand, obviously overwhelmed and overstimulated by her continuing moves. Scarlett tried her best to swallow all that was there, but a little did escape her mouth and dribble onto her chin. 

"Clean up your mess kitten." Scarlett did so as she released his cock from her mouth and began to lick up any remaining cum. Some were still on her chin as she finished, so Erwin took her jaw in his hand and licked it off of her. A groan escaped his mouth as he did so. 

"Good girl. Now go sit on the counter, but before you do, take your pants and panties off." Scarlett hopped up from her position and scrambled to take off her pants and undergarments in one go. It was a little clumsy as she tried to step out of them, but eventually, she did get them off. The coldness of the counter had caused her to yelp at the touch as she jumped up. It gave her a little relief between her legs as she was hot and needy.

Erwin took his sweet time in pulling his briefs and pants up as he stood. Ever so slowly he zipped and buckled his pants, careful to not let things get caught. His long slender fingers ran over his pants to smooth out any wrinkles, which wouldn't make sense to any other person as he was about to mess them up again, but to Scarlett, a soldier, this was out of habit. 

"You better stay quiet for this. Otherwise someone might come looking to see what all the noise is about." Erwin stated as he finished looking over himself. His drunken state had lessened more so to where he was able to keep himself upright.

Erwin didn't even notice the figure that had been and currently was peeking around the doorway. 

As Erwin approached Scarlett, she spread her legs slightly for him. Erwin could already see how excited she was by the slick between her legs. It looked so beautiful on her pale skin with a hint of red from the friction she had been trying to get while sucking him off. He didn't even bother to give her the pleasure of his lips against hers, instead, he went straight to his knees in front of her. Erwin's breath on her thighs caused Scarlett to try and move closer to the edge of the counter. His hands stopped her thighs in their place as he inspected what was in front of him. One glance up at her, then he proceeded to push on her abdomen lightly and delve into her folds. 

A soft moan that was muffled by her hand came from Scarlett. As Erwin began to lick along her folds and suck on that little bead of pleasure, his hands began to roam. One hand began to roam up her shirt until it came in contact with her breast. He fondled her nipple between two fingers. Scarlett's breathing came and went in short breaths as his other hand was on the inside of her thigh. Erwin's mouth was covered in her wetness as he continued to lick and suck wherever it felt good. His tongue flattened against her clit as he swiped it across and then back down again. Occasionally he would flick his tongue really fast on her little bead of pleasure. Scarlett tried to keep her moans in as best as possible to where she was biting down on her hand. 

Erwin's hand on her thigh crept up until it was at her entrance and teasing the skin there. Agonizingly slow, he began to insert two fingers into her. Scarlett's eyes rolled back and her head lolled onto the wall behind her. Erwin's other hand was still pinching and pulling on her nipple as he pulled his fingers out. 

"Scarlett, beg for me. Be a good kitty and beg." There was no hesitation or pause after he finished speaking.

"Erwin, please, please fuck me with your fingers and lick me where I need it. Let me cum on your face." 

This made Erwin's cock jump at the sound of her desperation. The fucking things this woman did to him. Erwin complied as he began to thrust his fingers into her and curled them up each time before pulling them back out. His tongue was busy abusing her clit as the wetness from his mouth and her folds made the sweetest noises. Eventually the hand on her nipple released and rest under her breast to hold her. Scarlett's moans were still being muffled into her hand, but now she was bleeding from her teeth digging into her hand. The pain and pleasure were beginning to build in her abdomen as her hips began to move with Erwin's movements. There were small movements, but Erwin released his hand from under her breast and smacked the underside of her thigh. Scarlett got the hint and stopped moving her hips, but sucked in air as his hand came back to rest from under her breast. 

"Kitten, I want you to come for me, but do so silently. And put your legs up on my shoulders." Scarlett nodded her head as she looked down at him. Erwin's face was covered in juices as he grinned up at her before delving back into her. His tongue did wonders to her clit as his head moved side to side to perform these movements. Three fingers were now inside of Scarlett. Her legs now rest upon his shoulders from the shock of the intrusion of three fingers. They lightly squeezed his head. 

A heat between her legs and abdomen was now built up so much that Scarlett was barely coherent that she didn't hear the small gasp coming from the kitchen doorway. Erwin didn't notice either because his ears were covered by Scarlett's thighs. Her back arched as she began to get closer and then it all released. Screams were covered by her hand, Erwin's hand under her breast was the only thing to keep her up and not arching off of the counter. Her legs shook from the sheer power of the orgasm and her eyes were shut tightly.

As she came down from her high, her body let off little shivers throughout her body. For sure she wouldn't be able to walk. Scarlett opened her eyes and took the meaty part of her hand out of her mouth. Erwin had pulled his fingers out of her and stopped pleasuring to lick up all the wetness. Her thighs relaxed against his shoulders as Scarlett let her head drop to him, but not for too long because she noticed the figure at the door. 

Black hair cascaded around his face as he stared in shock and a little bit of want at the sight before him. His left hand was still on the doorframe and the rest of his body in the doorway. Levi couldn't move. He wanted to run and be embarrassed at what he was looking at, but all he could think was, "Fuck, that's hot."

Scarlett giggled as those words came out of his mouth. She was sure he didn't realize he had said them. Erwin released his grip on her abdomen as he turned to see who was there. The saliva and cum on Erwin's face made Levi's cock jump and that didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Both figures in the kitchen were now smirking at Levi. 

Levi finally got through to his own head and turned away from the two and walked as quickly as possible back to his room. This was a confusing situation for him to be in. All he wanted was to grab a drink, but instead he had snooped in on them for way too long. Then to make matters worse he almost walked in.

Scarlett and Erwin looked at each other and smirked. 

"Do you think he would want to join in on the fun?" Erwin asked as he stood up to grab a washcloth from one of the cabinets. He ran it under warm water and began to clean his face off. 

"Hm, I think Hange might enjoy his flustering so much that they might tell our tale. They are never one at keep secrets." Scarlett hummed as Erwin ran the cloth along her folds. 

"What makes you say that? They have kept it this long." 

"The day after Mike spied on us and joined us, they saw how flustered he was and proceeded to tell him their tale. So, I imagine once they see Levi, our secret will be spilled once more."

"Not that I don't mind, but would you want him to join?"

"I think so, he's an interesting little fellow." Scarlett grinned and Erwin as he helped her dress. "We shall see in a few days then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what is about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, please don't hate me for putting so much detail into the beginning. I've recently gotten back into writing and I realized I used to put very little detail in my works. I'm sorry this took so long as well because I had on and off migraines for a few days, so I could barely function. :o You can also thank Yagami Yato for the pet name, kitten. Once I heard it from the Aizawa, "You Make it All Worth it, Kitty Cat", I was fucking dead and obsessed with the pet name. Now all I can imagine is Erwin saying it.

After eating breakfast, Levi had hurried to bring his dishes to the kitchen staff before Erwin or Scarlett would come to eat. It had been a few days since Levi watched Scarlett and Erwin pleasure each other in the kitchen. Levi was never a man of running from his fears or in this case the embarrassment, but this time was different. Levi couldn't deny that he had an attraction to them before because the two were so efficient at what they did that it was a turn-on for Levi. So, now he was stuck with these images in his head that wouldn't leave. 

Levi's thoughts followed him as he trudged into Hange's office. Hange immediately grinned at Levi's off-world stare. He barely even noticed that Mike was in the room with them as he sat down at a chair in front of Hange's desk. 

"Get on with your plans for today Hange." Levi gruffly huffed out as he got comfortable in his seat. Well, as comfortable as one can while sitting straight up, one leg crossed over the other, and hands in his lap all while being entirely stiff. 

"I would like to know what _your_ plans are for today, Levi?" Hange nudged Mike who was standing next to them while looking at a map. A questioning look arose on his face as Hange pointed at Levi. Mike slowly turned his head while still giving Hange a disapproving look. This disappeared as he saw Levi's blank stare. Levi's usual look was a blank and emotionless stare, but his eyes were wide. It was almost as if Levi was in the room, but his mind was somewhere else. 

Hange and Mike grinned like children teasing a fellow friend. They knew the look. Both of them had it when they both stumbled into Erwin and Scarlett's funky times, on separate occasions. Hange was the first ever to be invited in after not knocking at Erwin's office. Their jaw had dropped as Hange stared at the sight of Scarlett being choked, bent over Erwin's desk, while Erwin fucked her from behind. Hange almost had lost their cool by letting out a moan but they kept it together long enough to stumble out an apology and left. After that, Hange could barely look at the two in the eye without becoming turned on. Whenever they did lock eyes, Erwin smirked at them and Scarlett always grinned and gave them a wink. Neither seemed embarrassed about it at all. This went on for a few days before Hange finally built up enough courage to go and talk to them about it. Which of course resulted in Hange walking in on them again, but this time Scarlett was naked and waiting for Hange on her hands and knees in front of Erwin's desk. A few moments had gone by before Hange took a few deep breaths and calmly walked to the seat in front of Erwin's desk. Hange didn't take a seat, but instead stood behind the chair and let their hands rest on the back of it Erwin had finished his paperwork before turning his attention to Hange. 

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Erwin had asked Hange. 

Hange shivered at the memory of their first time with them. It had been a little while since Hange has gone to them to release some of their tension because of recent events having their attention, Hange had yet to do so.

It wasn't common knowledge that Scarlett and Erwin were together, but if you had known either long enough then you had figured it out yourself. Mike figured it out pretty quickly once he smelled Scarlett's scent on Erwin one morning which piqued Mike's interest in both of them. Flirtations ensued towards the both of them. So, Mike had been a little different. Erwin had pulled Mike into his office one day, offered him a drink and asked him if he wanted to join the both of them. 

Mike had stared into those blue eyes for longer than necessary before answering with, "Fuck, this is like a dream come true. Fuck yeah I'll join you two for a night." 

Well, it was more than one night. For the first night though, it had been amazing. Just a week after asking Mike, Erwin had pulled Mike into his office again. Scarlett had been warming Erwin's cock with her mouth and one hand as they waited for Mike, which Mike didn't even see until Erwin asked him to look at some misplaced paperwork for him. Rounding the corner of his desk, Mike had stopped and just fucking stared at the beautiful sight before him. Tears had been coming down her face as she struggled to keep as much as she could of Erwin down her throat. Spit was coming down his cock from her mouth and falling onto her hand. Mike had moaned at the sight and his cock jumped at the sight. 

"Don't mind her, she is just keeping it warm for me." 

Mike has learned new things that he never knew he liked since that night. Hange had seen how flustered Mike was the next day and spilled their side of the story. This resulted in Mike partially yelling at Hange why they didn't tell him sooner. 

Hange and Mike continued to grin at each other as Levi stared at a small splinter in Hange's desk. 

"Should we tell him?" Hange whispered, not so quietly. Mike looked at Levi as he broke his concentration on the small splinter. 

"Tell me what?" Levi's voice squeaked as he spoke. 

"Nah, I think he should figure it out himself." Mike chuckled and ignored Levi's question. 

"It would be more fun for him to figure it out, but then again it would be fun to hear about it tomorrow," Hange suggested.

"Tomorrow? You think they would do it tonight after recent events?" Mike questioned. 

"Scarlett has been tenser lately." Hange did make a good point.

Levi looked from Mike to Hange as they spoke, face now slightly red from embarrassment.

"Tell me what?!" Levi raised his voice slightly. Both feet were now planted on the ground, still sitting, but his hands were now on the armrests ready to stand up quickly if need be. 

Hange and Mike continued to stare at each other. Both said at the same time, "I think we should tell him."

"I'll go first," Hange said. They turned their head towards Levi as Hange stood up straight. "Levi, Mike and I have both screwed with Scarlett and Erwin. We think you should take their hints and join them."

"Join-" Levi had started but was interrupted by Mike. Levi's brows now were furrowed together in confusion.

"We know you are curious and want to join in on what they have going on. We have both done it. They are very open with their relationship to certain people and if they were caught, which I'm guessing you walked in on them. Right?"

Levi stared blankly at Mike before nodding.

"Well, if they had rushed to cover themselves, then they wouldn't want you to know," Hange answered for Mike. 

Levi's brows were still furrowed together, but the rest of his face was lax. 

Mike sighed, "Levi, they discuss these things. Erwin and Scarlett have been together for who knows how long. Who knows how they come up with who they are willing to let in on their little fiasco, but they discuss it. Hange was the first, then me. I'm not sure if anyone else, but it seems as if it's just us two and now you. They let Hange walk in and they asked me."

"They asked you?" Levi sputtered out the question as he relaxed slightly into his chair. Mike chuckled.

"I didn't know this would make you so flustered."

"I may have been there longer than necessary."

Hange gushed at this, "What do you mean longer than necessary?"

Levi groaned and covered his face with his hands as he mumbled, "Imayhavestoodatthekitchendoorwayandwatchedthempleasureeachotherforawhile." 

Mike and Hange exchanged looks of surprise. 

"They didn't notice you?" Mike asked first.

"No? I don't think so. Erwin was a little drunk and Scarlett was, well," Levi stopped as his face started to burn, "MayhavebeenalittleoccupiedwithErwin'scommands."

"Damn," Mike huffed out, "That's fucking hot. You should have grabbed me so I could have watched!"

Levi looked at Mike with an open mouth of surprise. No words came out, but a sound of confusion squeaked from within his throat. 

Hange finally spoke up, "Ah don't take it so seriously. Sometimes Mike and I just go and watch them, or Erwin watches us or Scarlett watches us. In the privacy of their room of course. I'm surprised they did it in the kitchen." The next few words were so quiet that Mike and Levi barely heard them, "I must go check up on Scarlett then. She must not be doing so well."

Levi stared at Hange, studying their expression while they stared down at the map before them. Hange's loose hair swishing around as they swayed their body in excitement. Then his focus went to Mike. Mike stared back before groaning and smacked the palm of his left hand onto his forehead.

"Just ask them! They have a relationship built on trust to where Scarlett can trust Erwin to take control over her. Do you get that?"

"Oh, they have that kind of relationship." 

"Yes! Erwin helps Scarlett with getting out of her head. That's why she's been so grumpy lately. And Erwin can let his frustrations out as well by taking control. If you want to know more, go ask." Mike chuckled at the last part of thinking about how flustered Levi would be. "Levi, look, you may not show many emotions, but we can see them seeping through you right now. I know you have an interest in Hange and me as well." Levi didn't blush at this, but he looked down at his hands. He couldn't deny that. Hange and Mike's working ability turned him on. "All you have to do is ask."

Levi didn't say anything else. He just sat looking at the map in front of Hange and Mike, not looking or studying what was on it. All that ran through his mind was Erwin's face as he came, the face he made when Scarlett listened to him, Scarlett's face when she came, and her face when Erwin was between her legs. He could have the chance to see that again. Or even Mike and Hange. Fuck this, Levi needs to collect his thoughts.

"Four-eyes, hurry up and tell me what the plan is." Levi grumpily huffed out. 

Levi wasn't in a bad mood, but he also wasn't in a great mood now. So many questions ran through his mind as Mike and Hange discussed, well, argued, over the map between them. 

_Do Hange, Mike, Scarlett, and Erwin all sleep together?_ _Who dominates who?_ _Who submits to who?_ _Do Mike and Hange sleep together?_ _Do Hange and Scarlett sleep together?_ _Do Erwin and Mike sleep together?_ _Do Erwin and Hange sleep together? Do Scarlett and Mike sleep together? How do they know when Hange and Mike want to join in? Do they join in every time? If I joined, would Erwin let me touch him as well?_

The last thought made Levi refocus on what he was doing because now all he could think about was Erwin shoving his cock down his throat. It was so hot it startled him. This was for sure going to be a very long meeting.

* * *

After the first half of the meeting with Hange and Mike, which didn't get them anywhere they needed to on their current Titan situation, Levi went down to the kitchen for lunch. 

As Levi sat by himself with his elbows propped on either side of his plate, Levi groaned and rubbed his temples. His head was aching from Hange and Mike's constant arguing over what they should do with Eren and Hange experimenting on Eren. Fucking four-eyes was so excited to have a Titan on their side that they couldn't wait to see what Eren could do. The thought of having to go back to Hange's office after lunch to listen to them argue all over again was dreadful to say the least.

Levi's thoughts were jostled when someone set their plate and cup down across from him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but you looked a little troubled." Levi froze. He didn't look up from his position because Levi knew that he couldn't look Erwin in the eye right now. 

"Tch," From Levi's peripheral vision, he could see Erwin moving food around his plate before taking a bite. "Why would you say that?"

Erwin chewed his food slowly before answering, "Well, you just came from a meeting with two of your _favorite_ people. Considering the situation," Levi held his breath, "Hange is excited about Eren. Hange always has something to say about _everything._ " Erwin stopped to take a sip from his cup before finishing with, "And Mike of course."

Levi sighed as he poked at his food. It wasn't hot anymore, but it was still warm, so he decided he should probably eat it before it became unpleasant. Before putting it in his mouth he said, "What do you want Erwin?" 

Erwin watched Levi as he chewed on his food. His chewing was slow, still looking down at his plate and _not_ Erwin, one elbow still resting next to his plate, the other hand holding his fork as it pushed more food onto it, and his face looked tense. Levi usually had a very stoic and relaxed face no one could read, but right now his eyebrows were furrowed, he was frowning, and his eyes looked tired. 

"I'm not here to answer that question. Why don't I ask you that question instead, Levi?" Erwin leaned forward a little, which caused the other man to finally look up at him, and lowered his voice, "What do _you_ want? What are your deepest desires?"

Levi shivered a little and his cock rubbed the wrong way in his uniform pants. He debated on just grabbing his plate and fucking off or telling Erwin what he wanted. If he fucked off, Erwin would most likely never bring this up again and Levi would miss his chance to be with them. Levi would never be able to forgive himself for pushing this opportunity away. A heavy sigh came from the man across from Levi. An eyebrow rose on Levi's forehead as he returned the sigh. He set down his fork on his plate before answering Erwin.

"What Scarlett and you have, I am interested in," Levi paused for a second as he lowered his voice, "I also have questions." 

Erwin smiled at Levi's answer. 

"Ask away then."

Levi took a few seconds to answer. He thought carefully about his next words. There was most likely nothing that would scare Erwin away, but what _if_ something was too much to ask for?

"What are your ground rules?" 

"Don't get in the way of my commands to Scarlett, if she misbehaves you may punish her only with my permission, and no piss or shit play." 

A disgusted expression arose to Levi's face. He cleared his throat at the thought before continuing, "Understood. What about..." Heat rose to his cheeks as the thought about this, "Being a switch?" Levi couldn't form the question the right way the first time, so he tried it again, "I mean as in, you having control over me, but I have control, in your preferences of course, over Scarlett?" 

Erwin leaned back from Levi's space as he thought about this. A hum came from within his chest as he picked up his fork to continue eating. Levi watched in anticipation of an answer. For a few seconds he thought he had gone too far, but the way Mike was, there was no way Mike would submit to Erwin. Mike would have most likely taken over control of Scarlett under the watch of Erwin. 

After a bite, Erwin answered Levi. 

"So, you want me to be in control of you, but both of us be in control of Scarlett?" 

Levi nodded.

"Alright, that's fine by me. Scarlett will enjoy that then. Any other questions?"

"For now, I only have one more," There were quite a few questions Levi had for Erwin, but he figured in due time he would figure them out, "Could I come to the both of you when I'm feeling..." Levi couldn't find the word for some reason. Confused? Hurt? Lonely?

"...tense?" Erwin finished for him. Levi nodded.

"Of course. I won't speak of Hange and Mike's relationship with us, for that is for them to tell in their comfort, but whenever they are feeling... tense, they come to us and ask. Do understand that Scarlett and I act as a team, not alone, for we are a package. Also, we are busy people, so if we don't feel up for it, we will say no. This doesn't happen often, but it can."

Levi looked down at his plate. This was going more smoothly than he thought. He said, "Yes, I understand." 

"Also, I know what you saw the other night. Was there anything that didn't interest you?"

Levi shook his head.

"Good, then would you let me do what I did to her, to you?"

Levi almost said, _fuck yes_ , but opted for a more professional, "Yes."

"One last thing, what's your safe word?"

"Whiskey."

Erwin smirked and left it at that.

A few minutes of silence went by as they finished eating. The dining room was now bustling with people as they hurried to eat. Levi used this silence to think about what Erwin had told him. Though he tried to not think too hard about it for he might get a little excited and that would be an uncomfortable situation to sit through with Mike and Hange. 

Levi hasn't been with many people, but when he has he liked to be in charge. Daily he was in charge of his squad, so he always thought that he was to be in charge in bed. Now that he has seen what Erwin does with Scarlett, he is interested in what it is like to be ordered around. Levi knows better to ask Erwin to let Scarlett be in charge. Scarlett can handle her squad, but once you put her in a higher position, Scarlett starts to fumble. A higher power needs to be in place for Scarlett to carry out her orders. Levi has seen it in action as she once was promoted to Captain when he was gone because of an injury. When he came back a few weeks later, Scarlett looked horrible and his troops were in total distraught. 

Erwin cleared his throat as he rose from his seat. 

"I will leave it to you then Levi. It was good talking to you." Erwin grabbed his plate, utensils, and cup. 

Erwin glanced at Levi before leaving and said, "Oh, by the way, come to my office once you are done with that meeting with Hange and Mike. I imagine now it won't take you too long to finish it," Erwin smirked at Levi, "If you are for sure you want to do this, come prepared." 

Come prepared? 

Oh.

Oh fuck. This is exactly what Levi wanted to avoid. Now all he was going to be able to think about is hurrying to get that damn meeting over with, cleaning himself up, and fucking right off into Erwin's office. Which seemed like the plan Erwin was going for. Now that he had something to look forward to, he was for sure going to finish that meeting quickly.

The rest of his lunch wasn't pleasant considering his food was cold and his pants were getting tighter. Levi's grip on his fork was tight as his knuckles were white. As Levi finished his food, he finally noticed Hange and Mike sitting a few tables down with Moblit and Flagon. The four were laughing at something Mike had said. Mike's laughter made Levi forget what he was thinking about and just listened to it ring in his ears. Hange's giggling was quiet but sung as well to Levi. Levi was fucked. 

* * *

Once Levi had finished lunch, he had wandered around to waste time so Hange and Mike could finish eating. This soon became boring, so he headed into Hange's office and waited. Staring at the map, Levi traced a finger across the map where Trost stood. Now that the hole the wall at Trost was plugged, they now needed to move onto Wall Maria. Exploration between Wall Rose and Wall Maria was now crucial. 

Exploration of the body would be more enticing to Levi. 

Levi slammed his hand down on the map in frustration. Damn Erwin, Scarlett, Hange, and Mike to hell. Levi was always able to keep his emotions in check, but now that this has happened, it is all on his mind. 

Hange and Mike eventually showed up after an agonizingly long half-hour. Their voices seemed like background noise as Levi tried to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering all over the place. He half-heartedly was paying attention to what was being discussed.

Eventually, all three came up with some agreement. As soon as they had agreed upon it, Levi excused himself from Hange's office after 8 hours. Dinner was no longer being served, so Levi had gone into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and some bread. It wasn't much, but it at least stopped the grumbling coming from his stomach.

Levi ended up in his room to strip himself of everything and hurried to take a bath. Once he was undressed, Levi sighed as his cock was now slightly standing at attention. A cold bath was going to be what he was going to be taking. As the water filled the tub, Levi stretched out his limbs as they were sore from sitting in a chair all day. The popping of built-up gas between his joints sounded off in the room.

The water running into the bathtub was about half wat to the top before Levi stepped in with his left foot. He cursed as goosebumps formed on his leg. The water was freezing and Levi's teeth chattered the entire time he washed. It kept his mind off of future events for the time being. His movements were quick to finish cleaning himself up since the temperature was still pretty cold. Goosebumps were running all over his body, even on his head as he washed his hair. The short hair from his undercut was prickly and getting longer as he needed to cut it soon. He sighed as he finished washing all the soap off his body and pulled the plug on the drain. The towel that he used to dry off and then wrap around his waist provided some warmth as he wandered around his room to put on his clothes.

As Levi buttoned up his last few on his dark blue long sleeve shirt, he thought about what Mike had said earlier. _I know you have an interest in Hange and me as well._ _All you have to do is ask._ Did that mean Levi could ask for Mike and Hange as well? This excited Levi because even though Hange and Mike annoyed the shit out of him sometimes (and sometimes thought about beating their heads into the ground), he couldn't help to admire their ability to keep going no matter the circumstances. Erwin and Scarlett were the same in everything they did, even going as far for fighting what they believed in what was right. 

Levi hasn't realized how deep he was in with this, but once he does, he's fucked. 

As Levi made his way to Erwin's office, he kept messing with his shirt sleeve. He couldn't decide if he wanted it rolled up or not. 

"Why the fuck am I worried about that?" Levi murmured to himself. He huffed and yanked on his sleeve to shove it up to his elbow, now frustrated.

The walk to Erwin's office was short, so Levi arrived in a short few moments. Before he entered the room, he stopped to make sure he was presentable. Levi smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and pants, straightened his posture, and ran his hand through his hair. His hand raised to knock his knuckles on the wood of the door softly. Three raps on the door, three seconds to wait, and then Levi's hand grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked quietly as he opened the door. As it was revealed, the room was empty, no Erwin behind his desk, but Scarlett was on her knees in the center of the room with her head down. Levi shut the door quickly just in case someone decided to walk by. No clothes were covering her, but a lacy undergarment that had two thin straps slung over her shoulders. The lace was see-through and covered her just past her hips.

It was almost as if all of Levi's worries had been left behind the door because Levi now felt his confidence rising. 

Scarlett's hands were outstretched in front of her as she held up a piece of paper. Levi took a deep breath as he walked towards Scarlett. Scarlett's hands were shaking from holding the paper up for so long. Levi wondered how long she had been there. The paper was picked up from Scarlett's hands and her hands immediately fell to her sides. Levi brought the paper up to his face to where he could read it.

The paper read, " _You may touch and pleasure her, but don't fuck her. Her safeword is sheep. I'll be in soon._ " Levi smirked as he set the paper down on Erwin's desk behind Scarlett. As he turned to Scarlett, he studied her features; her breathing was light and her legs were shaking from kneeling. Levi took a few steps towards Scarlett and leaned down to her ear. His breath caused her hair to part slightly, revealing her ear. 

"Tell me, are you allowed to speak when commanded to? If so, then speak." 

Scarlett hesitated for a few seconds before she answered, "Yes." 

Levi smirked as he reached forward with one hand and ran his hand through her hair. A small shiver ran through Scarlett as he continued to pull lightly on her hair. Levi's mouth now reached down and kissed her shoulder. The touch was light on her skin. It was so soft and gentle that it surprised Scarlett. Levi continued to leave light touches with his mouth along her shoulder, up to her ear, along her jaw, and when he got close to Scarlett's mouth, Levi stopped. The hand in her hair stayed as his other hand came around to grab onto the small strap on her shoulder. Levi watched the goosebumps rise as the strap was led down her arm. This gave Levi a better look at her breast. It wasn't completely uncovered, but now he could see more of it. 

Levi had to stop what he was doing because his back was starting to scream at him as he bent over Scarlett. Levi's actions stopped as he stood up and walked to the chair in front of Erwin's desk. As he sat down, he said, "Scarlett, come to me please." 

There was a quiet rustle of clothing as Scarlett stood up and walked over to be in front of Levi. His arms stretched out to her, grabbed her by the waist, and gently pulled her towards him. 

"Sit on my lap towards me."

Scarlett did so and very gracefully as she climbed into Levi's lap. Her lacy undergarment rode up her thighs as she sat on Levi's thighs. Her hands grabbed onto Levi's forearms for a few seconds to balance her self and then retreated into her lap. 

"Look at me Scarlett." Levi gently nudged her chin up with his left hand. Even though Scarlett was a few inches taller than Levi, her eyes were focused on his chest. As Scarlett raised her head, Levi saw her study his features. Scarlett's eyes screamed with passion and want, but also sparkled with excitement. 

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am," Scarlett whispered. Levi smirked and accepted this answer.

Levi leaned forward and began to kiss the shoulder with the strap that was down. His right hand came up and pushed the other strap down her other shoulder. He could feel goosebumps rising at his light touch. Levi continued to spread light kisses along her shoulder, down to her collar bone, across her chest, up her other collar bone and to her other shoulder. Soon he went slowly down to where the lacy garment began and her breast was now peaking out more. 

Scarlett was silent throughout all of this, but her breathing was shallow and quick. Levi smirked when he noticed that she was getting worked up. He then bit lightly at the skin showing. Scarlett threw her head back a little at the sudden contact. 

"Scarlett, did Erwin tell you to be quiet?"

"Yes." 

"I want you to make sounds for me. Don't hold back." 

Scarlett didn't need to be told twice as Levi began to suck on the skin as he lowered the right of the garment. Scarlett let out little mewls as he exposed her breast to the air. Her nipple was pert and so pink that Levi immediately started sucking and biting on it. A gasp/moan came from Scarlett as Levi did so and continued to pull the nipple between his teeth, then licked it to soothe it. Scarlett's moans turned into whimpering when his mouth left her nipple. 

Levi grabbed Scarlett's hands to his neck and said, "You can touch." 

Scarlett immediately grabbed onto Levi's hair as he brought his mouth to tug the other side of the garment down. As both of her breasts were revealed, Levi gave the left one attention with his mouth while he sucked and nipped at the nipple. The other was given attention by Levi's hand as he pinched, pulled, and rubbed the little nub. Levi loved how it was a little smaller than his hands so he could grab all of it at once. Each time he pinched her nipple with his thumb and index finger, he then took his entire hand and massaged her breast. Scarlett was a moaning mess as she sat in his lap and could do nothing but hold onto his hair. Scarlett tugged and scratched on what was atop Levi's head. Occasionally she would dip her hand down to the undercut and scratch at the hair there. This drove moans from Levi's mouth and his hips jutted forward just a bit to get some friction on his cock. 

Levi took his hand off Scarlett's breast and brought it down to her hip. That hand massaged at the flesh and muscle there (Levi couldn't deny how it turned him on by how much muscle was there). Scarlett was so occupied by Levi's mouth still giving her nipple attention that she didn't notice his hand running over her hip, under her navel, and down between her folds.

Once he reached her folds, she gasped. Levi moaned at how wet she was already and slowly dipped one finger in between to get his finger wet. With enough of her on his finger, Levi traced up until he found her clit. Scarlett's hips, for a fraction of a second, jutted forward to try and meet his touch but then retreated. Levi chose to ignore this since she corrected herself, and she had been so good so far. 

A light knock came at the door that made Levi freeze, but before he could take his hands off of Scarlett, a voice said, "It's just me, Erwin." Levi relaxed and then turned his head towards the door as it was being opened. Erwin wasn't in his usual official attire but instead was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. His steps were quiet as he entered the room and shut the door. 

"Good, I'm glad you already started," Erwin commented. He leaned one arm against the wall as he toed his shoes off. Erwin noticed that Levi's movements were halted, so he said, "Please continue, don't stop on my part."

Levi took one more once over of Erwin, admiring his long legs and the collar bone that was peeking out from under his shirt. Levi licked his lips before returning his attention to Scarlett. The hand that was between her legs continued to rub at her clit. Scarlett whimpered at the contact and then gasped as Levi plunged that finger inside of her. Levi made a 'come here' motion with his finger, hitting that perfect spot inside of her. Scarlett was now moaning so loudly that Levi lost himself and began to moan himself. His hips began to make very small movements into Scarlett's ass to get friction going.

As Erwin watched the two, his cock began to stiffen. Erwin walked over to the two and kneeled in front of Levi. As Scarlett kept moaning, Erwin said, "I'm going to make you a little more comfortable," to Levi. Erwin set his hand down on one of Levi's knees and slowly ran it down his calf, ankle, and stopped at his shoes. Scarlett and Levi kept moaning above him as they lost themselves in their pleasures. Erwin's cock was now hard and pressing uncomfortably against his pants. This didn't stop Erwin though from putting one hand behind Levi's ankle and the other pulled at his shoe, taking it off. Erwin did the same to the other foot and set the shoes aside. His fingers dug into Levi's socks and pulled them off as well. Once Levi's feet were bare, Erwin took his right leg in both hands, pulled it upwards a little and set his food on Erwin's thigh. Levi's pant leg was being pushed up and at the same time, Erwin kissed the skin by his calf.

Levi couldn't see Erwin, but he knew that what he was doing was so gentle and careful that it made Levi's heart burst. Levi stopped all movements as the light touches on his calf sent shivers up his legs. Erwin's hands were kneading at the muscle as well. 

Scarlett whimpered at the loss of Levi's movement of his finger inside of her. His mouth released her nipple and was now breathing on her breast. The touch of his breath caused Scarlett to shiver. Scarlett opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them, and looked at Levi as he relished in whatever Erwin was doing. Levi's eyes were shut, mouth partly open, and small groans sounded out into the room. Scarlett turned slightly to see what Erwin was doing behind her. As she did, her nipple brushed across Levi's chin and something awoke in him as he latched onto it again. A surprised gasp came from Scarlett as pleasure ran through her body and down to her groin. She clenched herself around Levi's finger and this earned another moan from Levi. 

Scarlett no longer cared what Erwin was doing behind her for that Levi had stuck another finger inside of her and curled both of them. She let out a low moan that drug out as he kept pumping his fingers in her. With how wet she was, Levi's fingers, and Levi's mouth on her Erwin couldn't stand this any longer. He didn't want to stand by and watch anymore. 

"Stop," Erwin commanded as he rose to his feet. He reached out his hand to Scarlett for her to take. Levi's hand and mouth were now removed from Scarlett.

"Off kitten, I have something for Levi to do." Scarlett graciously took Erwin's hand and rose from Levi. Her legs were a little wobbly, but Erwin helped her stand.

"Stand up Levi," Erwin moved Scarlett to the other chair and let her sit down. Erwin leaned back on his backend against his desk as he waited. Levi approached Erwin, with Scarlett sitting to the side of them, watching. 

"Suck my cock, Levi." Levi's eyes went wide as he hesitated to do so. It had been so long since Levi had-

The sound of Erwin's hand coming down on Levi's face was deafening. His cheek burned at the sudden harsh contact. 

"I said, suck my _cock_ , Levi. Do you know what that means?" Erwin leaned forward to grab under Levi's jaw and pulled down. "That means you kneel." Levi got the hint and kneeled in front of him. "Then you take my cock out and suck it." Erwin let go of Levi's jaw and leaned back again. Levi didn't hesitate to shuffle closer to Erwin and use both hands to unbuckle his pants. Levi's hands didn't shake, but his mind was going so fast it was almost hard to keep up and not stumble. 

Eventually, Levi pulled Erwin's pants down and was surprised to not be met with an undergarment. His cock was now free and painfully hard. Levi looked up once at Erwin and then took the head of his cock in his mouth. Erwin let out a low groan as Levi sucked and licked. Slowly Levi began to take Erwin's cock into his mouth more. Saliva dripped down Levi's chin and Erwin's cock. The sight was amazing from Scarlett's perspective and she wanted to get in on the action, but she waited patiently. 

It was almost as if Erwin could sense Scarlett's want as he used one hand to usher her to him. Scarlett stood up, walked over to him and stopped as he raised his hand to her. The same hand came down to Levi's shoulder and tugged at his shirt a little. Scarlett's brows furrowed and she looked up to Erwin in confusion. His other hand came up to his shirt and unbuttoned a single button. Erwin nudged his head back down to his other hand. Scarlett watched him tug again at Levi's shirt. 

_Oh._ Scarlett smirked at Erwin and stepped behind Levi. Her hands came down on his shoulders to wander down his chest to his buttons. Levi's movements stilled for a second before picking back up again. Scarlett began to unbutton his shirt slowly before leaning down to untuck his shirt. Slowly Scarlett pushed the shirt off of one shoulder, got Levi to pull his arm through and then did the same to the other side.

Once Levi's shirt was gone, Scarlett admired the muscles moving while Levi continued to suck Erwin off. Scarlett ran her hands down Levi's chest and bumped over a nipple. This earned a moan from Levi and Erwin. She smirked up at Erwin, but his eyes were on Levi as his mouth was now taking all of Erwin in. Oh how those noises coming from Erwin's mouth and Levi's mouth were so sinful. The sight was beautiful as Levi struggled to breathe and then retract from Erwin's cock to take a breather. A string of spit connected from Erwin's cock and Levi's mouth and slowly tore apart. 

"Fuck, do that again," Erwin's breathing was ragged as he looked at Levi. One hand had come up to tug at Levi's hair to pull him back onto his cock. Levi slurped up what he could and took all of Erwin in one go. Scarlett was amazed at what Levi could do. Also a little jealous. 

Scarlett returned her attention to Levi again and kneeled behind him. She ran her hands down his torso and abdomen to his crotch. Her hands lightly brushed against his cock, earning a moan from Levi then Erwin, as she began to undo his pants. It was a little difficult to do so with Levi in this position, but she eventually got the button and zipper undone. Scarlett would have to wait to strip the rest of him until he wasn't so occupied. Erwin hadn't told her to do anything else, so she straightened back up and waited and watched.

Levi's throat was bulging with Erwin's cock as he sucked up and down. Each time Erwin bottomed out in Levi's mouth he would hold him there for a few seconds before letting Levi back off to breathe. Both were moaning loudly. Saliva was running down Levi's chin and chest, sparkling in the light coming from a lantern nearby. 

Erwin finally snapped his attention to Scarlett for long enough to say, "Strip and clear a spot on my desk for you to sit. Once you are done, sit atop my desk and wait." Scarlett nodded and hurried around the two to where Erwin's chair was. She pulled the chair out, but before moving it too far, she gathered all the papers, books, and pens so she could make a spot for herself, and set those items in his chair. Once she had done so, Scarlett moved the chair against the wall. She then stripped herself of her garment, setting in on the chair as well. 

Once she was done with that, Scarlett hopped onto the desk and waited for Erwin and Levi to be done. The sounds of slurping, slight gagging, and their moans caused Scarlett to shiver. She rubbed her legs together to try and get some friction going, but it wasn't enough.

A few more moments of these noises went by before they stopped and Erwin said, "Strip and go to her. Use your mouth to pleasure her." 

Levi nodded as he stood up, which Erwin had to help because he was a little wobbly from kneeling. Levi then stripped himself from his pants and briefs before going to Scarlett. Now that both were naked, Erwin admired them from the side of his desk. He had stopped before waiting to watch the two interact again. Levi was kneeling before Scarlett, her legs open, Levi's hands were on either side of her hips and he was now kissing along her thighs. 

Erwin huffed as he pulled his shirt and pants off the rest of the way. When he got to Levi, Erwin pulled on Levi's hair and yanked his head back. 

"I'm not a very patient man, so get to it."

Before Erwin let go of Levi's hair, he got a glimpse of pure bliss. His mouth was open and his eyes were glazed over. Erwin smirked before releasing Levi's head and letting him delve in between Scarlett's legs. She yelped at the sudden contact, but it turned into loud moans as Levi began to lick along her folds. Levi didn't give much attention to her clit, so he opted for dipping his tongue inside of her. This earned more moans and whimpers from Scarlett. 

Erwin kneeled on the ground behind Levi, but before he did anything, he reached over to one of his desk drawers, opened it up and grabbed a small bottle. Erwin popped the bottle open and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers. 

"Levi," Erwin nudged at his hips to pull him back so Levi's wasn't so close to the ground, "What is your safe word?"

As Erwin shifted Levi's hips so he was on his knees, legs stretched out so Erwin could get between then, Levi stopped what he was doing and answered, "Whiskey." 

It was gruff, but it was still an answer. 

"Make sure to use it if you need it." Levi nodded before going back to give Scarlett his attention. 

Erwin pressed his index finger to Levi's entrance before oh so slowly pushing in. Levi moaned at the small amount of pressure, which then caused Scarlett to moan from the vibrations between her legs. Erwin loved this chain reaction he was getting again. So, he pushed farther into Levi before adding another finger. Levi had stopped what he was doing and was resting his head against Scarlett's thigh. 

Erwin raised his hand and brought it down onto Levi's left cheek, hard. This earned a yelp from Levi and he turned to glare at Erwin. Erwin smacked again, not wanting to speak, but he had to get his point across somehow. Levi huffed at him. This time Erwin shoved another finger in and not too nice as he pumped them in and out quickly. Levi's eyes went wide and he moaned before turning back to Scarlett. Erwin didn't slow his movements one bit as he watched Levi suck at Scarlett's clit before delving his tongue into her. Scarlett's sweet moans filled the room along with the small grunts and groans coming from Levi. 

Once Erwin thought Levi was prepped enough, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the little bottle again to squeeze it onto his cock. Erwin spread it over before scooting closer to Levi to press the head of his cock into Levi. Before going any further, Erwin lifted Levi's hips a little more so he could get a better angle, so Levi's knees were barely touching the floor. Levi moaned loudly into Scarlett as Erwin pushed slowly into him. It was so slow Levi thought he was going to die. He tried to push back onto Erwin, but that caused Erwin to pull out a little and bring his hand down on his ass. 

Erwin slowly pushed in and out of Levi, but only going about an inch in before pulling out. Erwin didn't want to break Levi just yet. As Erwin kept up the slow pace, Scarlett was watching Levi between her legs. Spit and the wetness from between her legs covered his face as he flicked his tongue on her clit. Scarlett thought the sight was beautiful. Levi kept moaning as Erwin was pumping into him, but he almost screamed when Erwin pulled out and shoved half of him inside Levi. Erwin didn't move for a good while as Levi adjusted to the intrusion. It felt so _good_. Levi was a mess from pleasuring Scarlett and getting fucked by Erwin that he didn't think he would last very much longer. 

Erwin kept up the slow pace of pushing in and out of Levi before going any further. Erwin didn't think he was going to last for too long either because the way that Levi felt and the way Scarlett was looking at him was sending him off his rocker. Two beautiful creatures in front of him enjoying each other's company and letting him take control was fucking beautiful. 

After a minute or so of fucking Levi into slow oblivion, Erwin began his start of bottoming out in Levi. He pulled out before going in a little faster than before. Erwin didn't stop at halfway, or three-quarters of the way, Erwin didn't stop until he was in Levi. Levi screamed into Scarlett at the pressure against his prostate and his whole body started to shake. This worried Erwin a little.

"Levi-," 

Levi took a few seconds from Scarlett before snapping at Erwin, "I'm fucking fine. Just keep going."

Erwin didn't question it any further, but it earned a raised eyebrow at Scarlett. She just smirked and patted Levi's head. Erwin smiled back at her and began to slowly fuck Levi. All three were moaning loudly, almost as if to see who could moan the loudest. All of them knew that they weren't going to last long, but Erwin was determined to make it last. 

Erwin's thrusts into Levi didn't falter one bit as he continued to pound into Levi. The sound of skin slapping skin was drowned out from moans and groans from each other. Erwin used his free hand that wasn't hold Levi up to reach around and pinch Levi's nipple. Levi jerked back against Erwin at this, causing Erwin to hit his prostate at a new angle, then causing Levi to scream. Erwin did this action a few more times before he felt Levi clenching around him hard. He stopped playing with Levi's nipple and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to stop him from coming undone. Levi whimpered as he did so. It was agonizing that Erwin kept hitting his prostate each time, but he couldn't release since Erwin had a hold on his cock. 

"Kitten, I want you to cum first." Erwin huffed out as he stopped thrusting for a second to prevent himself from releasing. "Levi, use your fingers if you must."

Scarlett mewled as Levi immediately put two fingers inside of her and curled them. She threw her head back and moaned at the touch. Levi was relentless and kept doing the same motion as he thrust his fingers in and out of her while still using his mouth on her clit. He flicked his tongue back and forth quickly against her and occasionally sucked on her clit. The moans from Levi also added to the pleasure Scarlett was feeling. Her whole body started to tense as her blood and the heat from her body ran down. The more Levi sucked and fucked his fingers into her, the closer she got. It was so close. 

Levi reached up and used his index and thumb to pinch at her nipple. Scarlett screamed as she came undone. Her legs shook as she almost hit her back against the desk, but Levi caught her with both hands on her waist. The strain was hard since he was barely holding himself upon his knees and now he was trying to hold her up.

Erwin noticed this and pulled out of Levi a little before setting his knees down. Levi relaxed a little as he kept pleasuring Scarlett, letting her ride out her orgasm. The hand on Levi's head was pulling so hard on his hair that tears started to come down his face. She finally stopped moaning and her legs still shook, but not as violently as before. Levi stopped working with his mouth and pulled his fingers out of her. The hand in his hair didn't release though as he set his head on her thigh. One hand came down under one of her thighs to rest to on the desk and the other on her thigh. Scarlett's chest raised and lowered heavily as her breathing was also heavy. 

Once Erwin saw that Levi was now relaxed and not straining to hold himself up, he picked his thighs back up and slammed back into Levi. Levi bit down onto Scarlett's thigh and moaned. The biting and vibrations felt funny on her leg, but she didn't say anything. 

Erwin let out a, "Oh fuck," As he pounded into Levi. Sweat ran down Erwin's brow and into his eye, but he didn't care. Each thrust hit Levi's prostate and caused Levi to half scream/moan into Scarlett's thigh. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but the hand on his cock still prevented him from releasing. Erwin himself was having trouble not cumming, but he kept it together just a little bit longer. His thrusts didn't falter one bit, but when he looked up at Levi, he almost stopped at the sight. 

Levi's face was still covered in spit and the wetness from Scarlett, his eyes were wide open and he looked fucked out, maybe a little bit of anger too, Levi's mouth was open and drool was coming out onto Scarlett's thigh (or maybe it was spit, who knows), and his arms shook. Erwin released the grip on Levi's cock and began to stroke it roughly. 

"Levi, I want you to cum for me." 

Erwin thrust into Levi a few more times while stroking Levi. It didn't take long before Levi clenched around Erwin and came. He screamed into Scarlett's thigh and his whole body shook. Erwin had to pull out before cumming all over Levi's back. He still held up Levi and had to bring the hand on Levi's cock around his chest to hold him up. Levi and Erwin moaned their orgasms out. Both were twitching as they came down from their high. 

Erwin leaned back onto his knees and pulled Levi with him. It wasn't entirely comfortable for Erwin, but Erwin leaned against his chair behind him. Once Levi was against his chest, legs stretched out and a fucked out look on his face, Erwin beckoned Scarlett over. She slowly stepped down, since she could still barely walk, and then crawled over to them. Erwin scooted Levi over just a bit so Scarlett could fit in between his legs as well.

"You both did so well." Erwin cooed at them and ran his fingers through their hair. Scarlett hummed and Levi grunted. 

Erwin gave a light kiss to the top of each of their heads. He kept running his hands through their hair in a soothing way. Every so often he would repeat what he had said before and give them another kiss. 

Before they could fall asleep, Erwin nudges each of them to get up. Scarlett got up, but Levi's body was still shaking slightly. Scarlett held onto Levi's back as Erwin stood up. He stretched his legs and then proceeded to wrap one arm around Levi's knees and the other behind his shoulders and picked him up. Levi's head lolled into Erwin's shoulder and stared up at him. His face was still showing signs of fucked to complete bliss. Erwin smiled warmly down at him. 

As Erwin carried Levi, Scarlett hurried into Erwin's room (his room was connected to Erwin's office) and grabbed a towel to run under warm water. Once she had done so, she hurried back to Erwin before he could set Levi down. Scarlett gently wiped the cum off his back and whatever little had gotten on his chest. When she finished, Scarlett nodded at Erwin so he could set her down. Scarlett cleaned herself up and then handed the towel to Erwin. He kissed her softly as he took the towel from her and he cleaned himself up.

Erwin took one hand and lifted Scarlett's chin to him and said, "I love you kitten."

"And I love you, Commander." Erwin grinned at her then headed back into his office. 

Once his office was picked up and cleaned, Erwin threw the towel in his laundry bin. Scarlett and Levi were already cuddled up on his bed, so he got under the covers behind Levi. A soft hum came from Levi as Erwin wrapped his arms around Scarlett and Levi. Erwin gave one last gentle kiss to the back of Levi's head before nodding off. 


End file.
